KHR: Married Life
by Serika Ootori
Summary: Congratulations! You have now married one of the KHR characters. Read to see how you spend your daily life with your spouse! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Gokudera Hayato

**A/N:** I was bored, and had nothing better to do. So my friend and I decided to make this! This is a series, and we are taking requests~! Just leave it in the comments or PM me!

**Warning:** Complete random-ness!

ReaderXGokudera

**Birthday:** September 9

**Famiglia:** Vongola

**Weapons:** Flame Arrow, G's arrow, Dynamite, Sistema C.A.I.

**How you two first met:** The two of you met in college. You decided to take a class on mafia history for fun, and he was there. The day you first met was the one day he came in late. The only seat available was the one next to you. So, naturally, he took the seat. You couldn't help but admire his gorgeous looks. After all, he was _hot_! After class, he asked you for the notes and assignments blah blah blah. The two of you started hanging out, and then you find out that he had *cough he still does cough* a crush on you! *gasp* Then, like all pretty stories go, you two fell in love and got married!

**Family:** Bianchi was so happy when she found out that her little brother found someone who would care for him as himself and not for his money. The two of you would bond through cooking or shopping. Be careful of her poison cooking, though! It's still as deadly as ever! . She would sometimes show you pictures of your husband when he was younger. She would laugh every time he scowled when he caught her telling you cute stories of when he was younger.

**House:** You guys own multiple houses. I mean he's wealthy and is in the mafia, right? Whenever he has to help Tsuna, the two of you would stay at the Vongola mansion, but your main house is in Sicily, Italy. You guys have an apartment there. The two of you own a summer house in Florence. You always loved the city.

**Your mornings:** Mornings are the only _peaceful_ time of your day_. _You usually wake up before he does. After all, you were a morning person. (even if you aren't pretend you are!) You make breakfast for the both of you. He usually wakes up while you are cooking. He always says that the amazing smell from the brilliance of your food wakes him up. After breakfast, he would go with the entire "gang" (Tsuna and co.).

**Cooking:** You do the cooking most of the time. After all, he is in the mafia and he has to do a lot of work! It would be _extremely_ *cough RYOHEI INSPIRED cough* tiring. No one would want to, or have the energy to, cook after all those missions and paperwork. You usually make a variety of food. You try to make either Italian or Japanese. Though every once in a while, he would help you cook. Hey! It's not so bad when he guides your hand while cutting veggies!

**Your nights:** Hayato usually is a sweet guy, who doesn't press for much. (A/N: What were you thinking, pervs! LOL) You have always said that he was _too_ innocent. You would play video games, or go shopping, but once he gets the hint that you don't want to do the same thing every night. He gives you the time of your life. (A/N: I'm such a pervy authoress! AH!)

**Your children:** You have two kids. The older one is a boy and the younger one is a girl. He named your son Juro, meaning 'tenth son' after his beloved Jyuudaime! Juro looked like Hayatp but, took your hair color and eyes, and had his temper. Sometimes you wondered if it was a good thing or bad thing. Your little girl was named Asami meaning 'morning fragrance'. She was always the light to your mornings, and brought the overprotective father side of Hayato.


	2. Chapter 2: Hibari Kyoya

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! It took me so long to update! I didn't check my email, and I didn't see the beautiful requests you left me~!

Kyo: YOU IDIOTIC WOMAN! DON'T LEAVE THEM HANGING!

Heaven: I'm sorry~! *cowering in some corner*

Gokudera: You're not even in this anime! Get out!

Kyo: FINE! I'll go back to Fruits Basket! And you'll miss me!

Heaven: Please~ Help me~

Gokudera: Fine, Heaven does not own KHR!

Heaven: Thank you~ Now on with the story!

**Hibari Kyouya**

**Title(s):**

10th Vongola Cloud Guardian

Namimori Middle Disciplinary Committee Leader

Foundation Leader

**Favorite Food:** Hamburger steak

**Birthday:** May 5

**Familglia:** Vongola

**Flame:** Cloud, Mist

**Height:** 169 cm

**Weight:** 58 kg

**How you met:** You have always worn indifference like a second skin. You were aloof, head strong, and independent. Despite your small, frail demeanor, you were a hell of a strong person. To say that you would beat the living daylights out of anyone who annoyed you would be the biggest understatement of the century. You didn't simply _beat_ someone, you _tortured_ them. Making them beg miserably. Perhaps your strength was the thing that drew Hibari to you. He just couldn't resist the _thrill_ of being with another carnivore. Then came the time period of you two fighting. The fights always ended in a building or two being completely annihilated. Not that anyone ever knew it was you two. *shifty eyes* Some how, one way or another, the two of you started going out, and it resulted in the two of you getting married.

**Your mornings: **The two of you would wake up around the same time. A small chaste kiss to get your day started. It amazed you that he would even do such a thing, but then again anything concerning you made him go out of character. After a few minutes of cuddling, the two of you would get up and face the rest of the torturous day.

**Family:** Your family was murdered when you were younger. You had watched them as the killer mercilessly slaughtered them in front of your eyes. Hence the personality you developed. Like John Locke you believe that your experiences shape you. You had a lonely life and you were glad that you met Kyouya. Though you would never admit it out loud.

**Your nights:** Kyouya was usually sweet, except for the times when he would be _bad. _Though it felt more like heaven than hell.

**Food:** You would usually cook. I mean who would want to cook after dealing with herbivores for a whole day? You understood your husband's position as the Cloud Guardian. So, you are always ready to prepare a meal for him when he returns home. On special occasions you would make a beautiful Japanese confectionaries for the family to eat. Your cooking was amazing, though to you it was just another skill you picked up after your family disappeared.

**Housing:** Kyouya was a man of traditions, so needless to say, the two of you own a traditional Japanese home. You especially loved the garden. It was one of your favorite places, as you always tended to it. Sometimes it got lonely when Kyouya was away on long missions, so you fell back on your garden to keep you occupied. Though you kept up that fragile demeanor you spent a lot of your time in the private training room as well. Not to mention that your house has a weapon storage room. Which consists of rifles, hand guns, tonfas, kunais, shurikans, etc. But do not be fooled by mass amount of weapons, they all have a "secret surprise in them". *cough deadly poisons covering the blades and other things cough* Who said that the two of you were nice? *wink wink*

**Your Children:** The two of you have three children. Two boys and a girl. They all look sweet, cute and _harmless_. They truly live up to the expression, "Don't judge a book by its cover." They were _deadly._ What did you expect? The two of you trained the kids day and night. Needless to say, you were very proud of your children. They were killing machines. Tsuna wanted his heir to choose three of the guardians as your children. Obviously, Kyouya beat him up for even suggesting such a thing. His children were free to do what they wanted. They didn't need any _laws_ or _rules_ to tell them what to do.


	3. Chapter 3: Belphegor

**IMPORTANT A/N: **I LOVE YOU GUYS! *hugs and kisses all readers* mwah~! I also wanted to ask if I should start doing "How he proposed" or something. The chapters seem so short

Fuji Syuusuke: Saa, it would be better if you calmed down.

Heaven: B-but! I'm just _so_ happy!

Yukimura Seiichi: Maa, maa, Heaven, you are a talented writer

Heaven: I KNOW RIGHT!

Yuki Sohma: Actually, we were just joking.

Heaven: Eh?

Hatsuharu Sohma: It's true. Your writing sucks.

Heaven: WWWAAAAHHH!

Dark: Hai, hai, while Writer-san goes mental. We shall do the disclaimer. If you please.

Krad: Heaven does not own KHR in any way, shape or form. If she did Hibari-san would already be married to her.

Heaven: MEANIES!

Gokudera: YOU PEOPLE! GET OUT OF THIS STORY! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOUR ANIMES! DEAL WITH IT PEOPLE! LEAVE!

Dark, Krad, Hatsuharu, Yuki, Yukimura, Fuji: *leave*

Heaven: Don't leave me~

Yamamoto: ON WITH THE STORY!

~How the hell do you do page breaks?~

**Belphegor**

**Title(s):**

Varia Officer

Prince the Ripper

Vongola Storm Guardian candidate

**Birthday: **December 22

**Blood Type:** AB

**Height:** 170 cm

**Weight:** 58 kg

**How you met:** You work for a secret organization and was assigned to kill a CEO of a big company. Varia had assigned Bel to kill the same CEO of the same big company. Needless to say, the two of you collided forces when you ran into him. After doing that mission with you. He decided that he should get your number so that he could do more collaborative missions with you. *hint hint* You being the lone assassin wanted him to prove himself worthy. So, Varia got pissed off when their Storm Candidate did not return for the next six months, and him being an assassin kept himself off the radar. So, no one found him. Some how, one way or another, he decided to propose to you.

**Your mornings:** Your mornings would consist of Bel waking up first ready to attack you. You being a very calm person wouldn't mind his attempts. I mean come on! You are an assassin yourself, you didn't need his sorry attempts of trying to surprise you. You had enough surprises to keep your life entertained. You didn't need help from Bel. So naturally, you always kept a blade or two under your pillow ready to throw them at his face when he wanted to pounce you.

**Your nights:** Your nights together were chaotic and no one ever remembers what happened. O.o Every night, he pounces on you hoping to get some action going. Depending on your mood you would either let him or kick him in the face.

**Cooking:** You usually did most of the cooking, but sometimes Bel would help you. You never really complain when he helps, except when he decides to make a mess and destroy your kitchen. Needless to say, you would punish him, by denying all his pleasures and pleas.

**Your kids:** You gave birth to a little girl, Atsuko. Despite the meaning of her name she was _not_ a kind, warm child. She loved her blades and weapons. She enjoyed watching people suffer. I mean, come on, what would you expect if your parents were kick-ass assassins?


	4. Chapter 4: Mukuro Rokudo

A/N: I'm so sorry for such a late update! I didn't have to heart to write anything, but I am back! So, as an apology (to the people who read my stories... If I have any readers... O.o) I am writing a DinoXOC one shot. So, I hope you enjoy ^^

Hibari: This better be good *takes out tonfas* or I'll bite you to death

Heaven: *cowers in some corner* I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!

Kyo: Tch! Just because your dog died doesn't mean you can slack off!

Heaven: I'm sorry! I lost all inspiration! It _left _me!

Lelouch: You should have thought about your readers!

Heaven: I'm sorry! *runs away crying*

Gokudera: stupid girl...

**Mukuro Rokudo**

**Title(s):**

Kokuyo Junior High Gang Boss

Estraneo Famiglia Test Subject (former)

10th Vongola Mist Guardian

**Birthday: **June 9

**Famiglia:** Estreaneo (former)

Vongola

**Weapons:** Trident

Hell Rings

Daemon Spade's Devil Lens

**Box Animal:** Vongola Mist Owl

**Weight:** 62 kg

**Height:** 177.5 cm

**Flame Type:** Mist

**How you met:** You were the daughter of the head of the Estraneo Famiglia. You happened to be the only one who survived the massacre you weren't there the day it happened, and he didn't know that you weren't there. But, Mukuro being Mukuro found out and didn't like loose ends. So, he decided to let you live and prosper just to kill you off at the height of your fortune for his entertainment. He had an entire plan to torture you before killing you, but something went wrong. He lost track of you for a while. He thought you had died. A few years later he saw you on the streets shopping with your friends. You actually noticed him before, but you thought he was just a creepy stalker and decided to ignore him. Since he wasn't doing anything to harm you. You thought he liked you so you winked at him. He became shocked only because he likes the element of surprise. So he went away for a while.. again. So that when he came to kill you, you wouldn't expect him. You forgot about him, and he was annoyed. He later on found you, and kidnapped you. He was about to torture you, but saw no fun in it because you showed no reactions. You were very good at concealing your pain because you had been through this before. He decided not to torture you. Blah, blah, blah. The two of you fell in love. :)

**How He Proposed:** He knocked you out, and you woke the next morning to find out that you had married him. Apparently, he forgot about the part that you needed to give your consent, but let's let that slide. :)

**Housing:** The two of you live at the Vongola mansion, but that doesn't mean you can't have your own cozy apartment in Venice!

**Your Mornings:** The two of you would wake up around the same time. A "normal" morning of cooking breakfast. ** You usually enjoyed watching your crazy family as you cooked wondering why on earth you ever got together with these crazy manics.

**Your Nights:** Usually consisted of cuddling or when he felt like a devil (which was often) he would make you feel more like you were in heaven rather than hell.

**Your Children:** You have a little girl named Kameko. He had named your child, because he enjoyed the meaning of the name, 'superior child'. She brought out the protective fatherly side of him. Which could be a good thing or bad thing.. you choose.


	5. Chapter 5: Verde

**Gokudera:** You stupid girl! You can't make people wait that long for a STORY UPDATE!

**Heaven:** I'm SORRY! I didn't mean to, but with school and everything-

**Gokudera:** I don't want to hear your lame excuses!

**Heaven:** but it wasn't my fault!

**Gokudera:** Then, whose fault was it?

**Heaven:** I was studying abroad! I had absolutely NO internet access!

**Gokudera:** This better be GOOD!

**Heaven:** Don't worry~ It will be amazing! I don't own KHR! I am really sorry for the late update, but as I mentioned earlier, I have been studying abroad. I hope you enjoy this ^^

**Verde**

**Title(s): **

Lightning Arcobaleno

Smartest Arcobaleno

Box Weapon Inventor

Da Vinci's Reincarnation

**Birthday:** (I don't know soo… you choose)

**Famiglia:** Acrabaleno?

**Weapon(s): **… his brain?

**Box Animal:** Lightening Marine Animals

**Weight:** unknown

**Height:** I really dunno..

**Flame Type:** lightening

**How you met:** Your brother got in the middle of a mafia fight and as an apology; the Vongola Family decided to provide for his medical bills. You saw Verde at the hospital in his lab coat and instantly thought he was a doctor when he walked into your brother's ward. He came every day, and your brother healed very quickly. _Too quickly_. You were slightly suspicious of how he got better. You asked him all the time, but you never got a straight answer. You went to the hospital the next day to look for the strange green-haired doctor, but when you got there you found out that there was _never_ a doctor with green hair. You vowed to find him and to give him a piece of your mind... and it wasn't pretty. After months and months of hard work, you finally succeeded in making your perfect plan. You made a _special potion_ just for him. This potion was to render his flames useless for a few hours. It would make him drowsy and he would be in a dream-like state. It was all perfectly formulated and planned, but the only issue was to find him. As luck would have it, you saw him a few days later at a café. It _just so happened_ that you had the vial of your potion with you in your bag. It was easy enough, slipping the potion into his coffee. He _had_ fallen for your trick and after many months of tracking down the _enemy. _He found out that _you_ had poisoned. To be honest, he was expecting a male rival, and was quite intrigued with your intellect. _You_ had been able to fool him with a simple yet effective plan. After a few years of dancing around each other, you had finally admitted that you had _an infatuation_ with the man. (You were _never_ going to admit that you were in love… He can't win at _everything.) _He had had his share of fun, teasing you about it. Though you didn't like it, he seemed to know how to play around with you. _He_ would never admit that he had _researched _(ahem, not stalked… but researched) you for days, weeks, months, all the years he had known you. After a lot of coaxing from Reborn and Co. he had confessed to you. *cough more like he grabbed you and kissed you senseless making you – what? I can't tell people? Fine!*

**How he proposed:**He _just_ had to carelessly leave the box on the table, where _she _just happened to find it. She had opened it just to find a beautiful… Vongola ring. Verde had been working hard on improving the rings. He had done a lot for the Vongola family, but you just wanted some of his attention. Verde had called you and told you to meet Kyoko the next day. You were supposed to meet her at a café, but when you got there you were met with chloroform. You woke up in a hotel room wearing a gorgeous wedding dress. You looked around and saw Kyoko and the girls fixing your hair and make-up. You were going to ask what they were doing but you were ushered into a chapel. You heard wedding music and looked up to see Verde standing at the altar waiting for you. So, he never really proposed, but this was good enough.

**Housing:** You lived in a luxurious apartment in the most beautiful part of Tokyo. You could see the city lights on one side and a peaceful lake the other. It was a simple apartment, nothing too big, but big enough for you to feel unrestricted.

**Your mornings:** You usually woke up before him, as he was a scientist he would spend late nights working at the lab. By the time he woke up, you would be cooking breakfast in the kitchen. The first thing he would do when he walked in would be to kiss your cheek with a simple "good morning". You would have a quiet(-ish) morning.

**Your nights:** He was quite the unpredictable demon. Sometimes he could be reserved and others he would be a complete daredevil. I'll leave it to your imagination.

**Your children:** The two of you have three boys. You had always wanted a girl, but after the third boy came, you had _refused_ to try again in fear of the possibility of another boy. The boys were extremely intellectual and were –sadly-socially awkward.

**A/N:** I am shamelessly advertising my other stories. Please check them out! And for VK lovers, yes I am making a _lengthy_ sequel to my VK story… The first one was _quite_ disappointing… Well, whatever… Please leave a review for me, it makes me happy when I read reviews, and a happy author means faster updates!


End file.
